


Dangerous Currents

by RedlaSunShowers029, TrashPan (RedlaSunShowers029)



Series: Siren!Jeremy [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, Mermaid!Christine, Pred!Jeremy, Prey!Michael, Protective!Jeremy, Siren!Jeremy, Siren!Squip, Vore, boyf riends - Freeform, clean vore, gentle giant, healing vore, mild blood mentions, mild body horror, safe vore, siren au, there is some vore but it's not the overall focus!, unorthodox siren, vague mentions of death, will update tags as i progress, willing vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/TrashPan
Summary: The currents have always been difficult to navigate, and all the more so when a siren wants to find a human in the fray of a recent shipwreck. Usually, this wouldn't be much of a problem; sirens hunt humans all the time, and with their immensity and ferocious nature most other creatures leave them alone.The only problem? Jeremy is an outcast with a "bad habit" of rescuing humans opposed to eating them, and he's quick to get attached. So when he stumbles across a human boy his age unconscious and in need of assistance, in spite of the dangers involved, he can't resist.





	1. Shipwreck and Retrieval

Blood in the water was rarely a good sign.

Usually, it came with a price, getting this close within the waves. Down on the depths of the ocean, all that fell here were usually left as prey to the apex predators; the sharks, the kelpies, the sirens, and anyone who dared get close or try to revert that status quo would become a meal themselves. However, there was something about this place which drew him in all the more because of it, part of him scouring with hopes of being able to make some difference to the shipwrecked and drowning.

It was a good thing he happened to be one of those species.

Silently, the siren glided across the current, scanning for any creatures which could try and give him trouble. Thankfully, there weren’t many aside from his own kind; sirens on these waters were sizable creatures with a range of twenty to thirty feet wide from head to tail, and he was hardly an exception to this. Navy scales rippled across the water as he traversed, following the crimson trail with a heavy heart; usually, at this point they were harder to save, if even possible.

Very few members of his group appreciated his efforts; humans were food, weren’t they? The ones who gave into a siren’s charm or kraken’s grasp were the “weaker” of their kind, left for the taking. Having neither alluring qualities nor strength nor even a collected aura to his name, Jeremy had never fit into the groups of other sirens. His attempts to try had only left him with failure, and a few scars both physical and mental to remind him what happened when he’d gotten too desperate to belong. For now, he carried on alone, waiting to determine where the trail was coming from.

He trailed it back to its source quickly enough as he absently followed; eyes closed, clothes torn, and gradually sinking, the human appeared before him. Very little of the human’s physical appearance aside from this was obvious, for the water was too foggy to distinguish. Nervously, Jeremy approached, placing a hand beneath the human to examine them.

It was apparent that they weren’t conscious, although there was some hope; the slightest bit of a pulse, not drowned yet but close to it. If he acted quickly enough, he could still do something for them; it’d just take some work. Hesitating only momentarily, he brought his webbed hands to his lips, parting them just enough to slip them in. Taking a deep breath, he proceeded to shift them to one cheek, swallowing the water to avoid drowning them. Blue eyes darted from one side of the reef to another, making sure no other threats remained.

None in sight; better to leave while that remained the case. So swiftly, Jeremy headed back to more familiar territory.

The siren sighed with relief as the water began to feel warmer, marking the beginning of his journey back. The occasional shift in current caught him off guard, although the majority of the journey back was calm and quiet. His gaze flickered to the side, taking notice of a cave not far from his location. Reaffirming the human in his mouth wasn’t going anywhere, he swam up to the entrance below it, resurfacing on the other side.

Not many others liked places like these; they were only half filled with water, and while spacious enough for one or two sirens, cramped with any more than that. The ledges on the side contained a variety of human artifacts, ones he’d salvaged from ships before, or been gifted by other humans who had survived under his care. Making sure once more he hadn’t been followed, he reached a hand up to his mouth. The human, still unconscious, fell from his jaws, the siren wrapping his fingers around their minuscule form protectively. He then carefully sat them down along the edge of the cave and waited.

Was it possible for him to take the next necessary steps without waiting for them to come to their senses again? Technically speaking, yes, but there was so much fear and confusion which came from that. No, best to leave that to emergencies, and this was far from it. There wasn’t too much frailty in this particular human’s body, nothing worse than a couple scrapes and wounds. He had the time to sit and watch, occasionally submerging his gills as needed to make sure he didn’t dry himself out. Webbed ears twitched, although for the moment he remained still.

After some time, he did manage to pick up movement; a cough, and the human rolled over to one side. Jeremy shifted  back to give them some space, yet watched for a good moment to announce his presence. Actually, would it be better to avoid being seen immediately? Perhaps, but perhaps not.

Better to let fate decide.

A good moment passed before the human pushed back his hood, revealing more of his appearance; in a word, he was beautiful. From the looks of it, the human was a boy not far from Jeremy’s own age range, with dark skin and tousled, jet black hair. Brown eyes looked around curiously, unsure of what to make of the surrounding area. From a closer look, Jeremy could see a pair glasses hanging loosely from the human’s red jacket, slightly cracked along the edges. And then there was of course the issue of the tears in his jeans, sleeves, and a number of other places.

Jeremy’s focus, however, fell upon the obvious places of injury; a relatively deep cut on his left cheek, a scratch on his arm. More notably, there was one specific place where the fabric of the boy’s jeans were stained red, a deep gash along one knee.

_That must’ve been where the blood was coming from._

Jeremy approached nervously, caught off guard by the sound of the ripples it caused; almost immediately, the other boy’s gaze landed on him, squinting in confusion.

“Is anybody there?”

Jeremy gritted his teeth. “Y-Yeah. Reach down and put your glasses on. Just try not to panic, okay?”

The human nodded, seeming unfazed by the siren’s words. “Oh, thanks! I was wondering where those were.” Jeremy watched as he reached to retrieve them with a small chuckle, rubbing them off on the dampened cloth of his sleeves before slipping them on, revealing the other individual. Within a moment, Jeremy could’ve sworn he saw the human’s heart stop.

There was no way this entity was real. Pale skinned and only half human, the gargantuan being watched him calmly with strangely alluring blue eyes. Their gaze nervous, he watched as their webbed hand ran through their curly brown hair, grinning apologetically with jaws full of dozens of razor-sharp teeth. Gills aligned their neck, and a pair of webbed, almost fin-like ears replaced any of a more humanoid design. What he could see of their lower half, submerged part way in the water surrounding this unusual landscape, was much like that of a porpoise, and a small dorsal fin situated between their shoulder blades. And this creature was massive, easily seven times larger than any human. Regardless of frightening appearance, however, he had the strange urge to approach this beast…

Jeremy squinted upon seeing the human attempt to approach. “… Why are you looking at me like that?” The realization, immediately embarrassed. “Shit, I’m so sorry about that.” He blinked, averting his gaze for a moment before returning to normal. “I’m still not used to hypnosis just yet, let alone controlling it; haven’t really had a use for it in some time.”

The moment he broke the spell, the human stumbled back, fascinated and alarmed. “Hypnosis? What were you trying to do, exactly?” One look from the injured human was enough to prove distrust, and the siren looked away nervously.

“N-Nothing, I promise; it was an accident.” The siren hugged his shoulders for a moment, glancing over at the human and waiting for him to calm down. When it seemed they were convinced enough, he circled back around to take a closer look. “You’re going to be just fine.” His gaze trailed back down to the human’s injuries. “Er, may I take a look?”

The human seemed incredulous, interested yet more than slightly wary. “Can you explain what you mean by that?”

Jeremy nodded. “I’m not sure how much you remember, but you looked to be shipwrecked; I couldn’t find the rest of the wreckage, but it seems I at least managed to get you out of that mess before you drowned.” The siren chuckled nervously. “I’ll admit, I was a little worried for a minute or two there…”

The human didn’t respond immediately, tilting his head with curiosity. “So you’re like… Merfolk or something?”

The siren noticeably froze. “Kind of…? If you promise you won’t try to bolt, I can tell you once I’ve addressed those.” A clawed finger pointed to the human’s knee.

“Address what? Oh. Oh shit.” The human’s voice was quieter as he realized, shuddering.

“You weren’t in the best shape by the time I found you, I’m afraid,” Jeremy lamented. “If you can trust me, I can bandage it for you?”

The human nodded, expression eager yet still a little nervous. “Oh yeah, man, absolutely! That’d be great.”

Relieved that he so far hadn’t frightened his guest too much, Jeremy swam over to one side to retrieve a roll of bandages, returning to his original spot thereafter. “Can you lift your leg a little?”

The human nodded, shifting forward a little. The siren placed a finger under it carefully, unraveling the bandages little by little as he wound them around the injury. The occasional glance over assured against any potential fears, although the most he picked up on was fascination - this time, all his, with no intervention from supernatural means. Jeremy couldn’t help but smile a bit at the thought.

It was impressive how still the human kept as he worked; it made it a lot easier to keep from slipping up or further damaging them. It wasn’t much longer after he’d started that the wound had been covered, and he swam back a little to give them space.

“You know, I don’t believe I caught your name. I’m Jeremy, by the way.”

“Michael,” the human responded breathlessly. “It’s, uh, nice to meet you, dude.”

Upon seeing Michael’s toothy grin, Jeremy felt a slight blush spread across his face, somewhat amazed by how charming this particular human was. Shaking this thought away, however, he could practically feel the curiosity emanating from the other, waiting patiently.

The siren’s ears folded back uncomfortably, scoffing at his own foolish decision to inform the human.

“If I tell you, you’re not going to want to be around me much longer…”

Michael raised a brow. “Oh come on, don’t be like that! I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

Jeremy returned Michael’s glance; he seemed genuinely unafraid, and sincerely hoped that would stay the case. “Well, if you’re sure you want to know…” The apologetic grin returned, giving his guest some distance. “I’m a siren.”

Michael blinked, positive he’d misheard. “Could you repeat that? You’re a -?”

“I’m a siren, okay?!”

Upon Jeremy’s abrupt words, Michael noticeably jumped back. Shaking his head, Jeremy looked back over, well aware of the growing fear from the human behind him.

“Like… A siren-siren, like the kind that drowns and eats people?”

“Unfortunately? Yes. Do you know of any other sirens?” A slight bit of irritation tinged the boy’s voice, although he suppressed it shortly after with the realization it wouldn’t do any good. “But look, I want to make something very clear to you.” He glided back over towards Michael, who immediately attempted to scramble back to no avail.

“Ow, shit!”

“H-Hey now,” Jeremy muttered uneasily. “Listen for a sec, will you?”

Michael sighed, placing a hand on his better knee, looking up with equal discomfort.

“I don’t want you getting the wrong idea,” Jeremy murmured, his voice much quieter than usual. “I’m not going to hurt you, okay?”

Michael shut his eyes and shook his head, still rather anxious as Jeremy continued. “How can you say that? You’re a siren… Oh god I should’ve known.” The hushed tone of his voice was startling, although he didn’t seem to attempt to get away.

“Can I explain?”

Realizing the siren hadn’t made a  move for him just yet, Michael opened one eye, nodding shakily.

“I know you probably don’t believe me now, but I don’t go after humans like the rest of my kind. The idea of hunting is just… Awful… So, well, I find other ways to sustain myself. My kind isn’t indicative of my behavior, in other words; you don’t have anything to really worry about. Besides, you’ve been here quite some time; if I’d wanted to hurt you, don’t you think I would’ve done so already?”

At the very least, this seemed to allow Michael to stop trembling, wiping away the few frightened tears which had formed in the corners of his eyes.

“I guess that’s fair,” he sighed, still eyeing the siren warily. “So, um… Are there others out there as well?”

“Quite a few more,” Jeremy replied ruefully, “and they do  _not_  like me one bit. If you want to survive, I advise you stay here for a while - not that you have many other options while you’re this badly injured.” The siren approached cautiously, prepared to swim a few paces back if it startled his guest. “Actually, I might be able to help you with that.”

Michael gazed down to his bandaged leg, then back up at the siren curiously. It was strange, really; after the momentary fear had passed, the conversation seemed almost normal. There was little doubt in his mind that Jeremy was indeed genuine with his intents, but his demeanor was undeniably odd - and what’s more, the undertone of hesitance wasn’t exactly ideal.

“What exactly did you have in mind?”

Suddenly flustered, the siren darted back a few paces, hands out in front of him as though in show of defense. “It’s entirely up to you, but, heh, I could -”

A shaky hand pointed to his lips, grimacing; the message registered almost immediately, and the shock on the human’s face returned.

“This is just a ploy to eat me, isn’t it?” Crossing his arms stubbornly, Michael reclined irritably, turning partially away from the siren in disgust. “Quit playing; it’s not funny anymore.”

“N-No I’m serious!” The reaction was honestly to be expected, but the severity of the distrust was disconcerting.

“Stop lying, damn it,” Michael grumbled, more than a lick of hostility apparent. “If you’re going to do it, just do it… Get it over with.”

“Do I really have any reason to lie to you?” The siren’s ears flared up defensively, although realized getting worked up about it wouldn’t help at all. “Look around you; we’re in a cave easily fifty feet below the surface. I’m an outcast as it were, and you can’t even stand up, let alone try to get away from me - and you wouldn’t make it anyways, not with the others around. That’s assuming you can even hold your breath long enough to break the surface. Had I actually wanted to just eat you, that would’ve happened already; it really wouldn’t be hard for me to just snap you up and -” Jeremy trailed off, realizing his words were hardly comforting.

“Please disregard that; that’s not what I meant.” Jeremy glanced over at Michael, who remained despondent and quiet; it was obvious by the look on his face that part of him wanted to believe Jeremy, torn between fear and interest. “Really, that’s not -” Jeremy raised a webbed hand to him, although thought better of getting closer. “If you’d rather, I can just leave you alone. I can stay further back, and I won’t touch you or anyt-”

“You’re really serious about this?”

The siren turned upon the human’s abrupt words, ears pricked towards his general direction. A small wave of relief washed over him as he took note of the shift on tone, seeing that Michael had turned around to face him.

Jeremy nodded. “I know it sounds absurd, but yeah. I get it; being stuck with a natural predator you’ve just met probably isn’t the best feeling, but I can assure you I have no bad intent.”

“So you’ve mentioned.” Michael placed a hand on his forehead, taking in the reality of the situation. “This whole situation is fucking crazy, so this really shouldn’t be a surprise. Usually I wouldn’t be in any place to believe you, but given how insane this all is, and how it’s unlikely I’m going to heal up for a while…” He fidgeted, adjusting his glasses. “Um… How long does it usually take?”

Jeremy took note of the shift in Michael’s demeanor towards curiosity; okay, he was getting somewhere now. Relieved, he took a moment to recollect himself, reorganizing his thoughts and getting his respiration back to a normal pattern. “A couple hours is typical; two or three probably? And I’d, you know, spit you right back out after all is said and done, so you don’t have to worry about that either.”

“Gotcha.” Michael regarded the siren for a moment longer, placing an elbow down on his unharmed knee in an attempt to step forward. “I guess it’s worth a shot? One sec.”

“No no - don't…. Don’t try to stand up, you’re going to make it worse. I’ll come over to you.”

Submerging himself almost entirely in the water the siren returned to the human’s location, only surfacing a bit when he reached his destination. Giving a soft sigh, he extended his hand. “May I?”

Upon the question, Michael scooted closer until he made contact with the siren’s fingers. Jeremy carefully slid him forward until he sat on the edge of his palm, slowly bringing the human up to eye level. “And you’re cool with this, right?”

“Yeah, think so.” The siren’s hand shifted, pausing for just a moment to assure there was no panic. Sensing none, he closed his eyes, parting his jaws just enough to allow a good glimpse of what lay within.

Admittedly, there was nothing which struck as even remotely humanoid. If the rows of shark-like teeth weren’t astounding enough, the rest was even more so. The siren’s tongue was a deep blue, which proved to be much longer than any human’s, gradually slipping out of those sizable jaws. The inside of the maw itself was something to behold as well; pale blue, with just a hint of something more, fading in and out of focus with a sort of uniquely flickering bioluminescence. Something about it was warm and inviting, even despite the saliva-slicked confines which proved already to be a slimy experience, fascinating by some means that couldn’t be expressed in words; supernatural, almost, but that was probably a fair assessment. It almost begged the question as to whether other humans found unorthodox solace when faced with other siren’s jaws, but of course that was a completely different (and much less pleasant) thought, best to be ignored for the time being.

The grasp around Michael tightened just enough to keep him in place, the siren’s tongue slipping out to give a sort of warning lick. While the sensation of it wasn’t particularly pleasant, there wasn’t really much to say about it; there was really only one way through it, and that was indeed through it. Michael could feel the anxious aura of the siren even without looking up at him, waiting for approval before proceeding. The human pushed back his glasses, giving a nod of confirmation.

Carefully, Jeremy cupped both hands around Michael, taking just a moment longer to inspect him. Not all his guests were this calm; many panicked even after agreeing, certain that they were just getting over with an inevitable fate. This couldn’t have been further from the case; the look in the other boy’s eyes alone were enough proof for this, completely transfixed by the spectacle before him. Hell, even the trace of a smile formed at the corners of his lips, reaching out calmly as he was shifted back into one palm.

“I’ll make it quick.”

Hesitantly at first, Jeremy tilted his hand downwards, assuring his tongue was stretched far enough towards the front of his maw as to cover his teeth. His motions were swift yet precise, making sure he didn’t cause the human any more injury in the process of relocating him. The small weight shifted from his palm to his mouth; once all was clear, Jeremy carefully withdrew his webbed hand and shut his jaws, sealing Michael in darkness.

Perhaps darkness wasn’t the proper term to describe it; while it was definitely less bright than what glow seeped into the cave, it was far from pitch black. The faint luminescence only seemed to get stronger from within, consistency altering with the rate of the siren’s elevated pulse. Warm breath washed over the human, adding to the humidity of the environment - as though the saliva didn’t do that well enough as it were, already soaking him through. Vaguely disgusted, Michael reached up to wipe the excess drool from his face and glasses, getting himself adjusted to the surrounding maw. With the exception of the occasional shift or lick from the tongue beneath him, everything was still, and quiet.

Things didn’t stay this way for long, however; it was obvious by the slope to the environment that the siren had tilted his head back, giving a soft gulp. A momentary dread encompassed the surrounding area; had this really been a great idea? Trusting a siren… But honestly, there wasn’t really much else he could’ve done. It wasn’t long until the muscles beneath him caught hold, dragging Michael into their embrace; he just really hoped - and, being fair, sincerely believed - that Jeremy was genuine.

The task was simple enough, even if it wasn’t particularly pleasant; through trial and error over the past several years, swallowing humans wasn’t the hard part. There was always that slight wriggling sensation, regardless of how comfortable his guests were at this point in time. At least it seemed instinctive in this case than with some of the others.

A finger traced Michael’s descent absently, a soft shudder running down Jeremy’s spine all the while. It was true enough that he was different from the other sirens in both his methods and his outcomes, and there wasn’t any falsehood in his statements about his healing capabilities. Nonetheless, there was still that instinct, try as he might to fight it; something about this situation always felt right to him no matter how much he fought or denied it. Something made it seem like it was meant to be, even if only for a little while.

But that longing still had nothing to do with the “natural order” of things that kept being pushed upon him; not at all. It just seemed nice that for once he could feel less powerless as things usually were, and much less lonely this way. The others rarely stayed much longer than they had to, but heck, perhaps for once this would change.

Jeremy shifted slightly, snapping out of it as he felt the human’s form descend into his waiting stomach. Calmly, he allowed his own body to shift further into the water, submerging the gills along his neck once more; while he could still breathe both above and below water, too long without the former could be dangerous - and besides, there wasn’t any need to stay too far surfaced at this point in time. He took a minute to adjust to the strange sensation, able to detect each movement from within; from what he could tell, it was mostly just the human getting acclimated. Once it seemed that the movements subsided, the siren turned his full attention internally, a hand pressed lightly against his stomach.

“Still doing alright?”

The thunderous rumble of the siren’s voice echoed around the stomach walls, surprisingly controlled at a tone and pitch which was easy enough on the ears and nerves. As he spoke, the internal lighting got a bit more prominent, surrounding Michael with enough light to really get a good look at the surroundings. All in all, it was much like anyone would imagine a stomach to be; mostly dark, slimy, cavernous. The occasional dripping of the walls, soft undulations occurring with every inhale and exhale.

And then there was the auditory components. The occasional disconcerting growl or grumble from within, the echo of a gulp somewhere far above. The uneven breaths the siren managed, all too noticeably abnormal and uncomfortable in some regard. The thudding, immersive palpitations of the aquatic being’s heart, struggling to reach a normal frequency, a normal comfort ability. All of it, all of it was more noticeable on the inside, enveloping the teen in what felt much more like a dream, an alternate realm; someplace so surreal that it shouldn’t be able to exist in reality.

A beat, breath hitching. “M-Michael…?”

Michael snapped out of it, taking another quick glance at his surroundings. “Oh yeah, I’m fine! Oh geez, this is really cool, actually…” He gave a soft chuckle, overcome with both relief and excitement. “I haven’t seen anything like this before - not in reality, at the very least.”

“I suppose you’re right about that,” Jeremy murmured back, breathless. “Can’t think of many others who have something similar - and definitely nothing terrestrial.”

“That’s for sure! Is this a normal thing for sirens?”

“Mmhmm. I’m pretty sure it’s supposed to lure in sailors or something like that, but I can’t honestly remember - I’ve never used it in such a manner more than I’ve had to; sometimes trust isn’t strong enough, and honestly I can’t blame them.” Giving a soft yawn, Jeremy stretched before returning to his former position. “Thanks for trusting me, by the way; this makes things a lot easier.”

The siren could feel Michael shifting position, blinking on surprise as he felt a soft rub from within; perhaps it was a good thing he couldn’t see, for the small blush that crept to his face would’ve been all the more embarrassing.

“Hey, don’t worry about it! This isn’t bad at all.” Another nudge and shift in weight, no doubt Michael settling himself more comfortably against the stomach walls. “Uh, and sorry for earlier.”

“Don’t sweat it; I should’ve explained myself better.” Heaving a contented sigh, Jeremy placed both hands back on his stomach, reclining against the smooth walls of the cave. “You should probably get some rest if you can; it’ll be a little while before your injuries heal.”

“That’s okay, I don’t mind,” Michael replied, kneading into the stomach walls. It was surprising in a sense, really, how soft and cozy things were, but it was definitely a relief nonetheless. There was no doubting the siren’s protective instincts at this point, as strange as that notion was. A siren protecting a human? But the truth was obvious enough from where he laid. Reclining back against the silky walls, Michael placed his hands in his lap, stifling a yawn of his own. Tiredly, he glanced around, assuring that his surroundings were still safe. Just as over the past twenty minutes, there was no indication of the organ’s interest in him as a food source - assuming that it even recognized his presence at all.

The addition to a new, cooling sensation only comforted him further; it seemed that with its presence, the pain was gradually subsiding. Taking a deep breath, Michael readjusted his position, allowing his eyes to close at last. There was no doubting that the day had been stressful, but things seemed to be turning out for the better this time around. Best to just take advantage of the situation for now and get some rest.

The siren couldn’t help but grin at the realization. His eyes drifted down once more, giving his stomach one more reassuring pat before withdrawing entirely to allow the human some rest. It wasn’t every day that they settled in like that, sheltered and warm and trusting. It was admittedly a wonderful feeling, making the whole situation worth it in the end. Normally the others wanted to go back after they healed up, but maybe this time…

No, it wasn’t time to think about that just yet. Better to sit back and wait; in a few hours the gashes would disappear, and once Michael was back out would be a better time to make the assessment. For now, Jeremy took a moment to relax and enjoy the comforting aura while it lasted, an overpowering sense of serenity spreading through his nerves like wildfire.

For once, it seemed that braving the dangerous waters had paid off.


	2. Iridescent Scales And Forthcomings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jeremy gets an unexpected guest.

Iridescent scales were typically pretty easy to come by, what with the various creatures which lurked in the depths. Presently a flash of green fell upon the water, only there for a second. There was no questioning this trip was dangerous - Sirens could make it out well enough, and from a distance she passed for one well enough. The fact that she wasn't was the real problem. Nevertheless, better to get to the bottom of things before the others came out. In and out. Should be easy enough, the mermaid assured herself. Just a quick trip to the -

Her thoughts broke off as the dorsal fin of another creature approached - shark? No, Orca. The scars along the fin were enough to indicate they meant business, too, recognizing them quickly enough. Better not to stick around and find out what exactly they were looking for. Thinking quickly, she ducked beneath them, hoping they wouldn't notice. Heck, at three times her size, they were big enough that they seemed like they might overlook her. Deciding better of sticking around, the mermaid grabbed a stray trinket from the shipwreck before descending. No survivors… Best not to think about it too much harder than that.

“You really weren't kidding.”

This had been about the fifth time that Michael checked himself over, finding not the slightest scratch or abrasion. The fabric might've still been torn, but there was no questioning that the healing had worked. But to trust a Siren… Why did it come so naturally?

Maybe it was the way that Jeremy looked him over, seeming proud but nervous all the same. Maybe it was because frankly, the Siren hadn't shown him anything but kindness. Or maybe it was just the relief that he hadn't been eaten - or at least, not for real. Granted, the grin wasn't the more assurring thing, but it seemed the Siren picked up on that and closed his jaws enough to mask the dangerously sharp teeth.

“I told you, didn't I?”

Jeremy rested at the side of the cave, watching his newfound companion with a sort of strange fixation. This was usually the time that humans started to doubt him, but there was still no trace of this right now. No, Michael seemed perfectly content, running his hands over the previous injuries again and again, clearly still awestruck. It made sense; the abilities he had probably weren't easily accessible on the surface, and much stranger to those that weren't accustomed to such powerful healing. But the way he seemed fixated on it, well, it was… Cute, to say the least.

“That's so weird. But  _ awesome _ ! And you can just do that whenever you want?”

“Essentially. It's a little more nuanced than that, though; it's not limitless.”

“And can you do the same thing to heal yourself, or -?”

“Mmh, not necessarily.” Jeremy looked over his own hands, dismayed to see a small cut in the webbing between his fingertips. Steadying his hand, he licked it, allowing himself to settle before responding. “Spit has it in lower quantities, but nothing like that. Usually, we don't need it. The scales on our bodies do a pretty good job for the most part, and our skin is a lot tougher than yours.”

“Is that so?” Michael seemed to be getting more curious by the second, approaching Jeremy's location without a second thought. Once or twice he nearly slipped, making Jeremy cringe as he approached.

“Careful! Remember, you  _ just  _ got mobility back - wouldn't want to mess that up being carele-”

Jeremy froze suddenly, webbed ears shooting up just as abruptly. He seemed frozen in place, swimming over briskly.

“Jeremy?”

“S-Stay behind me.”

Michael figured now wouldn't be a great time to protest, doing as he was instructed. Jeremy didn't move from his spot, at least not immediately. His eyes drifted behind him to the somewhat startled human, then directing his gaze over to a corner of the cavern. “See if you can get yourself hidden. Hopefully your scent hasn't come back strong enough yet.”

“Who is it?”

“I dunno. Just stay back.”

The Siren’s focus returned to the entrance of the cave below him, relieved to sense Michael doing as he instructed. A glimmer of green fell upon the water beneath him, and he gritted his teeth. That was either another Siren or Merfolk, and he prayed the latter. While the cousin species could be gossipers, they didn't prey on humans, so they were less of a threat. They seemed about his size, maybe a little smaller - had to be to fit into the entrance quite honestly. But who could've tailed him back here?

Whoever it was, he'd figure it out pretty soon. Already, it seemed they had repositioned themselves to float back to the top, and in what bits of the water he could see through they seemed familiar. That aura, even the scales, he recognized it…

The figure finally rose to the surface, and he could see why they'd struck him so quickly. Brown eyes regarded him playfully, a loosely webbed hand running through her short black hair, reaching over to tap him lightly on the nose. Green scales ran along her arms and tail, lingering in places along her face - yep, there was no mistaking it. A sigh of relief escaped his lips, allowing the fear to pass.

“Ah, Christine. It's good to see you again.”

“Did I scare ya? My bad.”

She shuffled back a little, although still kept the same positive energy about her.

“No no - it's fine. I'm honestly grateful it's you and not -”

“Another Siren?”

The mention of his species alone had him uneasy, but it was definitely more true than he'd admit. “Anyone else, regardless of species. But yeah, I'd rather not have the other Sirens knowing I'm over here.” Jeremy swam up to her a little uneasily, voice lowered. “Did you make sure to take the longer route?”

“Yeah, of course! Made sure nobody was following me, promise.” A hand ran through her hair, wringing out the water. “Seemed like there was a pretty bad wreck on the way, though.”

Jeremy’s ears folded back, trying not to think too hard on it. “Worse than usual. Did you get a close look at it?”

“Nope, didn't get the chance. Would've been risking a lot to go down there - besides, I didn't want to get in Squip's way. You know how he gets.”

Jeremy noticeably tensed.

“Aw shit. Was he looking for me?”

“Is there a time when he's not? Didn't stick around to find out. Don't worry, though - I don't think he knows. What about you - did you get to check it out?”

“Alright, just be careful,” Jeremy murmured, reaching out to hug her. Upon the question, however, his eyes drifted back to the other side of the cave. “And… Yeah, I did.” Carefully breaking from the embrace, he swam back over to the wall of the cave, glancing close to but not directly at the human’s location. “Uh Michael, you can come out of there now. Don't worry - it's safe.”

Silence, no movement. Then, cautiously, the human timidly peered out. It took a couple moments for him to fully remove himself from the safety of the crevice, brushing himself off as he turned towards Jeremy expectantly. It didn't take much more than this for Jeremy to swim back a few paces, moving out of the line of sight. As if on cue, Christine gasped.

“Is that a - ?”

Jeremy nodded, ears flicking back to normal position. “It is. He's the only one I saw who made it out, though.” Jeremy redirected his attention, extending a hand to the human. Michael took the hint and clambered on, at this point surprisingly adjusted to this gesture. Being held by the Siren was surprisingly soothing, even as Jeremy returned to his unexpected - but clearly not unwanted - guest. “It's okay,” the Siren whispered, his gaze focused on the human in his palm. “We're friends.”

“Can I hold him?”

The question slipped Christine's lips before she could begin to suppress it, practically teeming with excitement. The Siren glanced down, then waited a moment before returning focus.

“That's really up to him, I'd say,” Jeremy replied, debating how much he should honestly shuffle Michael around. To his surprise, Michael nodded, looking over at the mermaid with an equal curiously. The Siren’s attention then flickered to Christine, swimming just a little closer. “Alright, put your hands out, and be careful. Remember, humans are fragile.”

“Not as fragile as you might think, I mean -”

“Last I checked, you were pretty deeply wounded when I found you. Cuts like that don't happen all that commonly with sea life. Compared to us, you  _ are  _ fragile. Now just relax.”

Michael seemed dejected by how quickly Jeremy had shut down his protests, crossing his arms moodily. However, the disappointment wore off as he saw the mermaid reach out, allowing Jeremy to transfer him over and slide back.

“Oh wow…”

It was apparent in an instant to Michael that his presence had her breathless, simply observing him for a moment. This he didn't mind too much, sitting back and allowing her to do so as he reciprocated. Michael was quick to notice that while some features, such as the webbed ears and fingers, were similar to Jeremy's, there were distinct differences. For one, such webbing seemed to be a lot thinner and didn't run all the way to her fingertips. Her ears pressed to the sides opposed to sticking straight out, smaller and much less pronounced in comparison to the Siren’s. The scales seemed to run more definitively along what he could see of the lower half, twice as brilliant, and much less mammalian compared to Jeremy's lower features; through the less scaly portions, Michael would've sworn he noticed shark, but that resembling a much smaller variant. Bamboo shark, maybe? Seemed pretty close. The soft grin she gave him revealed more human teeth which was a relief when paired with typical human nails in place of claws - much less predatory-looking, and much less intimidating. She wore a short blue jacket and green top, both seeming to stop a little past her slightly chubby midsection. Honestly, she was fascinating, and fully intriguing without being frightening, despite the apparent excitement in her eyes and slightly tightness of her grasp around him.

“So… You're another Siren, I'm taking it?”

“Nope! Merfolk. I don't think Jeremy would want me here if I was a Siren; too much risk involved.”

Jeremy simply chuckled at this. “You're fine, don't worry. Anyways, Christine, this is Michael. Michael, this is Christine.”

The pair of them exchanged acknowledging glances, curiosity only seeming to rise for each of them as time went on. It seemed apparent that both had questions, with neither one of them knowing how to ask them. Then, finally, Christine broke the silence.

“So how did you get here, exactly? Been a while since I've seen a human around.”

“Are you used to seeing us around much?” Michael stopped short of a laugh, genuinely fascinated.

“Not too much. Usually just the ones Jeremy manages to find, but there haven't been many recently.” Christine turned her attention back to Jeremy, somewhat hesitant. “Was he -”

“Yeah, the only one. Found him yesterday.” The Siren was presently sorting through a pile of various objects, with which couldn't be described easily. Lots of plywood, broken artifacts - stuff most likely scavenged from other wrecks. “He's surprisingly adjusted, though. Am I right to say that, Michael?”

“Still figuring stuff out, but I think I'm getting there,” Michael admitted. “But this is so cool! You never mentioned you were friends with a mermaid.”

“You've been here for  _ how long,  _ now?” The Siren’s tone indicated amusement, still not turning around completely. “I didn't intend to keep it from you - one thing at a time, though.”

It only took a single glance over to tell, however, that Michael wasn't listening. Ah, well, at least he tried. Finding what he was looking for, Jeremy removed it from the pile, approaching the pair of them once more; however, his ears flared out in alarm as the casual banter between mermaid and human turned to slightly riskier territory as Christine lifted Michael higher and spun around.

“C-Careful!”

Jeremy barely managed to stutter out the words, stopping her in the midst with a gentle grasp on her shoulders. Given the soft, breathy laughter it didn't seem that either of them had been hurt - heck, while clearly dizzy Michael seemed to have enjoyed it.

“Don't worry, Jeremy - everything's fine!”

It was Michael who spoke up, clutching his chest at the rush of adrenaline, but clearly not phased by it in the slightest. Christine merely looked over apoplectically, energy still intact but waning slightly.

“Sorry - might've gotten a little excited.”

Jeremy sighed, ears returning to their normal position. He didn't like breaking up their fun, but at the same time things could get perilous if one wasn't careful. Or was that just his anxiety speaking…? Whatever it was, it made it a little harder for him to loosen up, still managing to relax despite this.

“It's fine. Just make sure to be a little more wary, alright?” Jeremy's hand still clutched the object, glancing over at Michael.

“And while we're going to be wary… Here, you might need this. Just in case.”

Michael reached out, taking it slowly before lifting it up to observe. It only took one look at the gilded hilt and sheathed blade to figure out the meaning, gulping as the reality came to him. While neither Jeremy or Christine meant him any harm, the rest of the world definitely wouldn't see him in the same light. This was a different world now, one full of treachery and danger at every turn. For most creatures out in these waters, humans were prey - and without any natural defenses against those sea life it would be difficult to survive. At least up until now.

“I-I don't plan on going too far from here, don't worry. This is just… In case something happens.” Jeremy chuckled nervously, frills raising a bit. “And of course, keep that thing sheathed unless you really need it - I'd much rather you not poke me with it.”

“You can count on it,” Michael replied, still somewhat taken aback. Without another word on the matter he slipped it through the belt on his pants, making sure it stayed put. This it did without much tampering with its position. “So, what does that mean, exactly? You're not saying…”

“It's been a while, although I'm pretty sure I do remember one thing well enough: humans don't take kindly to staying too long in the same place.”

Christine seemed to have picked up on the meaning behind it quickly enough, expression between fascinated and concerned. Jeremy held out his palms, and the mermaid parted hers to allow him to hold Michael once again.

“I'm taking it one of these days you're going to want to go out exploring, aren't you? I think I know a couple places that should be safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, it’s a Christine chapter! Do I really have a reason for this aside from the fact I love this girl so much? Nope. Is that reason enough? Heck yeah it is.
> 
> Although I also feel like it probably gets lonely being outcasted from your kind, so I’d been playing with the idea of Jeremy and Christine bonding over a shared fascination with human life. Decided it made sense to put into this fic.
> 
> As always, hope you guys enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't do enough with aquatic characters so I figured this would be a good place to try it! I'm a huge sucker for monsters behaving in unorthodox and typically benevolent ways so this was a fun experiment - and, frankly, I love this AU a lot. I have no sense of direction for it but I plan on writing more!


End file.
